Today, many businesses rely on technological advances to enhance business operations. For instance, computers are integrated into many businesses in order to facilitate day-to-day operations of a business and/or to manage information relating to the business. This information can be any information associated with the business including, for instance, information relating to business dealings, such as drafting and negotiating agreements.
Oftentimes, the business information is stored on a computer internal to the business, behind one or more firewalls. In order to access the information, connection to the internal computer is needed, as well as knowledge of the particular graphical user interfaces (GUI) used to access the information. This synchronous connection to the internal computer causes delays, and the types of graphical user interfaces typically used are often limiting in their flexibility and ease of use. Further, the user is required to learn the paradigm of potentially numerous graphical user interfaces.
Thus, a need exists for a capability that facilitates managing information off-line from the internal computer. A further need exists for a capability that does not force the users to employ a specific GUI paradigm to work with information stored on the internal computer.